It is often difficult to locate injured or missing hikers because ground cover prevents the searchers from easily searching large areas. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a location identification balloon system that included a balloon filled with helium that could be secured with a tether and allowed to float above the tree level to allow a search plane or helicopter to readily locate the missing person. Because a flickering object can often be seen more easily, it would be a further benefit to have an a balloon inflatable with helium and having a number of air capturing pockets that cause the balloon to spin in the wind and provide a flashing effect.